Squirrels
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Written for the prompt of : Squirrels


"I swear you are so gay sometimes," Steve mumbled as he walked with Ponyboy to the park.

"Well since I am, wouldn't you kind of expect it especially since you know, were dating?" Pony smiled up at the other male.

Steve just rolled his eyes and kept up the pace to where ever the younger male was leading them. In Pony's hand he held a small bag that contained peanuts to 'feed the squirrels' as the smaller greaser had put it.

"Where are we going again?" Steve asked as they were at a wall of tree's.

"Just a little bit further, you didn't have to come you know," Pony said, making his way through the trees.

"Yes I did,"

"To complain about it the whole time?" Pony cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Steve grabbed Pony around the waist and pulled him close. "To spend a little bit of alone time with you,"

Pony smiled and leaned up to kiss Steve gently, making the elder smile slightly and kiss him back.

For nearly a year the two had been going out, the first few months keeping it under wraps because they wanted to be sure they would somewhat last. The gang wasn't really sure how to take it, but they eventually accepted it, since if you didn't have friends in this world, you didn't have anybody. They were able to sit close and snuggle, even if Steve really wasn't one to he just did it to make Pony smile, just no kissing. So every chance that Steve got Pony alone their lips got sealed together at least once. Even if it meant going on some weird trip into a wooded area to feed squirrels.

Running his tongue against Pony's bottom lip, the younger male shiver and pulled Steve closer around the neck. The older male smiled more, slipping his hands under Pony's shirt and rubbing his back.

"Are you trying to give the wildlife a show?" Pony asked, as Steve broke the kiss and moved his head and kissing his neck.

"Nah," The male kissed him deeply for another moment before pulling away and grabbing Pony's hand. "Lead the way,"

Pony smiled and squeezed Steve fingers lightly, pulling him along to the spot they were heading to. It only was about a dozen or so more feet and Pony sat with his back against a tree, his legs straight out. Steve sat down next to him, leaning against the rough bark of the tree, looking around.

"So now what?"

"Now you just hush and watch," Pony smiled and opened the bag and shook it a little.

A small scuttling noise was heard and then a small scratching noise, from the tree in front of them. Looking up a black squirrel was perched on the tree and came down a bit more when Pony made a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Come here little one," Pony said in a soft voice, clicking his tongue again.

It took a few more minutes, but the squirrel finally came all the way down and sat by Pony's left leg. Pony pulled a few peanuts out of the bag and held one out to the little animal and it took it. Steve watched in mind fascination as it sat there are at it, first cracking open the shell then eating the innards. The younger male smiled and held out a peanut to Steve with a smile, shifting his eyes to the squirrel and back.

With a small internal debate he took the thing and leaned over Pony lightly and held it out to the squirrel. Its little nose twitched lightly at the new person but took the treat none the less and started eating it. Steve looked up as he heard another noise coming from the other side of his legs. Looking over there was another black squirrel, this one a few shades darker than the original one.

"Looks like you've got a friend," Pony said softly, holding out a hand full of peanuts to Steve.

"Yea," He said in a voice just as quiet, taking the peanuts.

Holding one out the new squirrel took it with a small chittering noise cracking open the shell.

"Having fun?" Pony asked, nudging Steve lightly.

"Oh shut it," Steve said, feeding another peanut to the squirrel.

Two more squirrels showed up, one even venturing to sit on Steve's knee as it ate the treats they were being feed. Soon enough though the bag was empty and the squirrels, almost sensing this, took off back up into their trees.

"See and you were complaining about coming here with me," Pony said, moving Steve's arm so he could curl up against his chest.

"Well maybe it wasn't that bad," Steve said.

"I come out here about one or twice a week," Pony said, rubbing his fingers in circles on Steve's chest.

"I might come out here with you again,"

"Really?" Pony asked looking up, smiling.

"Really," He replied smiling and pressing his lips to Pony's once again.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

More randomness ahoy.

This came from a prompt by: cassy1994

I'm always open to prompts and things :3 They help me keep my writing skills up, especially now when my brain isn't working very well.

S. E. Hinton owns the boys


End file.
